


Movie Night

by KeehlJeevas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Brief movie gore, Friendship, Gen, Human Dean, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1432360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeehlJeevas/pseuds/KeehlJeevas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean trys to watch a horror movie with Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

     The screams of horror coming from the TV echoed throughout the bunker .A woman was being chased by the murderous being who wore a mask made from another humans face and was wielding a chainsaw. She runs screaming for her life and you know she won’t get away. As predicted the murderer sticks the running chainsaw through her and her insides splatter on screen. Cas is wearing a look of concern on his face while Dean crams his face with popcorn feeling amused with all the action onscreen.

“Dean…” Cas murmured pulling on Deans sleeve. Dean paid no attention to the angel and continued watching the flick.

“Dean!” Cas said in a more determined way.

“Hmpph?” Is the sound that comes from the hunters popcorn stuffed mouth. Cas tilted his head and squinted his eyes observing Dean who stared back with a puzzled look on his face. The hunter swallowed all his food before he spoke again

“Cas what’d I say bout starin at people man? Its rude.” Cas’s stare intensified

“Yes and talking to one with a mouth full of food isn’t?.” He argued. Dean ignored him and turned his attention back to the film. Again Cas stared at Dean feeling puzzled.

“Don’t ignore me Dean.”The angel said seriously.

“Okay okay sorry!” Dean apologized.

“I don’t understand why you humans get such entertainment from watching other humans get violently injured and or killed. Do you not care for the lives of others? You save people for a living so how could this be contributing to your happiness?

“Hey man look of course I care about other peoples lives. It’s just a movie Cas these aren’t real people its all just acting.”

“Acting..Yes it is a concept I am familiar with but nonetheless it is morally wrong to enjoy the suffering of others whether they are fictional or not. I’d prefer that we turn it off.”

“Ugh, whoa okay sure.”Dean says while turning the TV off with the remote.

“I appreciate that very much Dean.” He says sincerely.

“Yea man, no problem.” Dean says. The awkward silence fills the room until Dean clears his throat and speaks “Well um..Its already 2am and since I’m human I need some shut-eye.”He says yawning. 

"Sleep well.”Cas says in a much too serious tone. Dean laughs at how he tries to sound caring.

“Sure dude I will.” With that he went bed and snored away leaving Cas to sit alone in silence.


End file.
